ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 - Xan, Garrett, Lumas, Alayah, Penny: Morning Coffee and Conversations
Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:29 Xan heads into the kitchen, Rista accompanying him this time on his shoulder, and spots Garrett by the sink. "Roomie! Sneaking out early in the morning, what mischief were you up to?" he teases then spots Lumas and smiles. "Lumas, right? I don't believe we've spoke. Xan," he introduces himself, holding out his hand to shake.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:31 Lumas stares at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Good morning." Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:32 "We made breakfast," Garrett tells him. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:33 Xan tilts his head curious as Lumas takes a moment shaking their hand back gently. "You did?" Xan glances round and sees the eggs and smiles. "Eggs on toast. Delightful. I might actually break habit and have some this morning," Xan says moving to get himself a plate. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:34 Lumas is watching intently. "I hope he likes it..." Lumas is talking low and to themselves. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:36 Taking a seat at the island instead, once he's got his plate, he scoops some into his mouth and hums, seeming satisfied. "So, this is why you snuck out early?" he addresses Garrett.(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:37 "Felt like I should do my part, breakfast sounded like a good idea," Garrett shrugs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:38 "Mm, I personally like cooking. Maybe I will follow your lead and put myself forward to cook dinner," Xan thinks tilting his head. "Think everyone will like Greek food?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:40 "Sounds like it'll be good," Garrett nods, "Maybe I'll get my dad to email me some indian stuff." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:40 Lumas seems happy Xan enjoys the food and is now sitting at the table watching the two converse with interest.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:43 "Seems like we will be experiencing all the continents. Exciting," Xan hums spooning more food into his mouth as he notes how Lumas reacted. "Something curious, Lumas?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:44 Lumas shakes their head. "I'm just watching you two talk." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:45 "Seemed like you were waiting on something?" Xan says taking another bite of his food his body language relaxed. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:46 Lumas tilts their head to the side. "Why would I be waiting on something?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:46 "Do you have any kind of food you like?" Garrett asks. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:47 "Mm, maybe I read you wrong," Xan shrugs taking another mouthful. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:48 Lumas stares at Xan for a moment before turning to Garrett. "I want to try Sue Flay." Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:49 Garrett: "Other than that? I'll look up recipes on that soon, though."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:51 "A mix of comfort Greek and British food was the norm in my house," Xan says after chewing through his mouthful. "But I think I liked it when my mum made Souvlaki the best and served it with fresh baked pita" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:51 Lumas is now looking at Xan again. "Is it good?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:52 Garrett nods, "My Dad and I tried our best to cook together, but it tended to end....badly." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:54 Xan looked round to him. "They're spiced kebabs. Gorgeous. Maybe I'll cook that tonight." Hearing about Garrett's experienced Xan chuckled. "I'd offer help in the kitchen but this," he gestures to his almost finished plate of eggs on toast, "is pretty good." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:54 Lumas grows claws. "I'm glad you like it." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 22:56 "Mm, if you want to try something else though I could teach you to cook some Greek tonight?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 22:57 "Seems we'll be getting some pretty good food here," Garrett notes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 22:59 Lumas walks over and gets themselves something to drink. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:00 "Seems like but no uptakes on the offer? I will probably need help," Xan chuckles glancing between both. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:01 Lumas looks at Garrett and then xan, realizing they were called out. "Ill help. If you want me to." Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:01 Garrett: "I might have time but that remains too be decided." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:05 "Well, the offers there to both of you," Xan says, as he finishes his plate. Rista jumping off his shoulder and bleats at him. "Oh yeah, I promised you some meat..." he wanders to the fridge and finds some ham slices. Taking one and holding it out to Rista, who snatches it out his hand having at it. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:06 Lumas stares at the creature. “What is that?” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:07 "Huh? Oh, this is Ris. My familiar. She's a polecat," Ris hisses and Xan holds up a hand of surrender. "Sorry a spirit trapped in a polecat's body. No need to snap, Ris."(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:07 "Are you still mad?" Garrett asks, looking at Rista. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:08 Rista pauses in tearing apart her ham to peek up at Garrett. She glances between him and her meat like a signal and Xan chuckles as he takes his plate to the sink to wash up.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:09 Lumas wanders closer to the creature, thinking about petting it. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:09 "Is....is that good?" Garrett asks, frowning lightly. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:10 "She's suggesting a bribe cause she wants more meat," Xan explains but seeing Lumas approach her he quickly says, "Careful. She's eating and she's not big on the petting to begin with." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:11 Lumas nods but stays where they are. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:11 "Sorry, all I can do is robots," Garrett laughs, "Unless you want robot meat?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:12 "There are some more ham slices in the fridge," Xan gestures. "Typically, she goes and finds her own food at night." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:13 Lumas looks at the fridge and then to the creature again. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:14 Rista continues to tear apart her meat but is watching Lumas as she does so. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:15 Lumas walks over to the fridge and finds the meat after a moment, then walks back with a slice, taking a bite out of it and offering the rest to the creature. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:15 Garrett watches with interest. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:16 Rista who was licking off her paws after finishing her first slice pauses before padding over. Snatching the slice she briefly nuzzles Lumas' hand before darting away to safety. "She likes you," Xan comments. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:17 Lumas smiles and claws about an inch long form on the hand they didn’t offer with. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:17 "That was cute," Garrett grins. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:18 Rista settles down chewing on her meat. "It's gonna make you fat, Ris." Xan teases, causing Ris to hiss at him before going back to munching on her food. He chuckles, finished washing his plate, and leaning against the counter. "You like animals?" he asks Lumas.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:19 Lumas nods. “I had a lot of friends growing up. Cats mostly, but there were dogs too.” They keep their eyes on Rista. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:19 "I'd offer you to meet Bellis, but, she's a robot owl," Garrett laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:20 Rista makes a small noise at the mention of Bellis and Xan chuckles. "You are still in her bad books," Xan teases, leaning close to Garrett to whisper the words exaggeratedly.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:21 Lumas looks to Rowan. "Owls are birds... How are they robots?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:22 "Bellis is a robotic version of an owl," Garrett explains, "She acts pretty similar to one." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:23 "It is pretty impressive," Xan gives and Rista makes another noise, almost like a scoff, that makes him smile like a silent joke has been told. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:24 Lumas nods, not quite getting it but just accepting it. They know robots vaguely. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:25 "I can call her down, if you'd like?" Garrett offers. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:25 Lumas nods. "I've never seen a robot owl before. That might be interesting." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:25 "I'm not in the room so it's safe," Xan chuckles moving to put on some coffee. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:25 Garrett looks at Rista, "Do you mind?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:26 Lumas gives Rista a look. One that conveys their interest in seeing this new thing. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:27 Rista huffs, skipping around the counter and safe up onto Xan's shoulder before giving a tiny nod of acceptance. "You're good," Xan translates, tickling under his familiar's chin.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:28 Lumas smiles a bit, pride causing claws to grow a little longer. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:28 Garrett grins, and jokingly bows to Rista, before pulling out the transmitter and clicking the button. "You didn't close my window, right?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:29 "Not after thinking what would happen if I did," Xan says as he grabs a mug from the cupboard, pausing and glancing to the other two. "Want a coffee?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:30 Lumas nods. "I want one." Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:31 Garrett nods as well, and a few moments later, there's knocking at the nearby door, "I spent that first night coding a map of the house." He looks at Lumas, "Can you get that?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:32 Xan grabs two more mugs and fetches the milk from the fridge. "Sugar? Milk? Wait, is that why you were complaining about going to sleep?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:32 Lumas looks at the door, his claws vanishing and plates growing in their place. They dismiss the plates and nod to Garrett, walking over to the door and opening it slowly. They don't hear Xan ask anything. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:34 Bellis flies into the room once it's open, and lands on Garrett's extended arm, "Yep! She can sense the location, but having a map makes it much safer." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:35 Lumas is staring at the creature, a blade of dark energy in their hand for a brief moment before it vanishes and they relax. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:35 Bellis twitches as she settles into place, "What do you think?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:36 Xan pauses watching Bellis fly in. Rista clings more to his shoulder. He turns to pour the coffee. "Guys, milk or sugar in your coffee?" he repeats a bit louder. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:36 Lumas realizes Xan is asking a question. "You can put those in coffee?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:36 "Both, please." Garrett answers. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:37 "Yeah, wanna try?" Xan asks as he mixes Garrett's and holds it out to him, while he waits on Lumas' response. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:37 Lumas nods, still eying the robot owl Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:38 Garrett accepts it with a grin. Bellis shifts to look at Lumas, head cocking to the side. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:38 Xan mixes Lumas' the same putting it on the counter by him. His own he take with just milk, keeping his place leant against the further away counter.(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:39 "Scared?" Garrett asks, looking at Xan. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:39 Lumas gets the cup and sniffs it a few times before taking a sip. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:40 "Scared? I thought we established I'm not scared of much? Rista on the other hand..." He looks to his shoulder where Rista was sat eyes glued on Bellis in readiness for sudden movements. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:41 Bellis turns and looks at Xan and Rista. "She's just analyzing, don't worry." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:42 Lumas is enjoying their coffee too much to think about the robot owl, but they do go back to looking at it after a moment. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:43 Rista hisses and Xan chuckles. Helping her off his shoulder and onto the counter, so he can approach to peer closer. "I was sketching her yesterday. That's what I was doing when you came in," Xan murmurs. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:44 Garrett: "Bell? Hopefully she was a good model then." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:45 Lumas finishes their coffee and puts the cup back on the counter, going back to staring at the owl. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:46 "Want to hold her?" Garrett asks,"She's probably heavier than a real owl, but she sure acts like one." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:47 "Mm, its only half done," Xan goes back to Rista and his coffee taking a sip. "Is she your only AI?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:47 Garrett: "Sorta, I have others, but much less complex." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:47 Lumas thinks a moment before nodding. They stick out their arm and black armor forms along the length of the arm. "Like this?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:48 Xan watches quietly, his gaze attentive as he sips his coffee. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:49 "Bellis, transfer," Garrett told her, and she reacted, jumping from Garrett's arm to Lumas's, before she ruffled her 'feathers' again. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:50 Lumas jumps but remains calm as they watch the owl, armor creeping slowly over their torso. "What do I do now?" Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:51 "Say hi?" Garrett laughs, "She can't hurt you." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:51 "Lumas, what is your power? Just I keep seeing armour and claws manifest..." Xan inquires.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:52 Lumas nods to the owl. "Hi..." They turn to Xan. "It's a weapon that's stuck to me. I can make armor and weapons, but it's hard to control." They are leaving something out and its quite obvious. Notey the Paper-Last Thursday at 23:54 Bellis chirps lightly, the sound seeming almost concerned. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 23:54 "That's cool." Xan smiles, noting the missing information but they had seemed upcoming so far, so Xan deigned not to pry this time. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 23:55 Lumas sort of spends the next bit staring at the owl. Their armor receeds back to their arm, though. 20 April 2018 Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 13:45 Garrett: "What do you think?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 13:46 Lumas nods. “It’s pretty cool. Not as heavy as I thought, either.” Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 13:47 "If you're used to heavy stuff, she might not be as bad," Garrett notes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 13:48 Lumas just nods and continues to look at the owl, observing it. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 13:51 Xan put his coffee onto the side done with it and tilted his head. "What did you make her out of?" Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 13:56 "I went to a fancy-ish middle school, that was really focused on academics, so I used parts provided to us there, the teacher ordered some, I made some, the material is simple a strong steel," Garrett explains Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 13:58 "Huh, thought it would be something more flexible," Xan commented, watching the owl before slowly turning his gaze to Garrett with a cheeky smile. "Although, you have a magic touch don't you, Love?" Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:00 "It's a specific one that's made for flexible than others," Garrett explains, Xan's comment not registering Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:04 "Oh, of course," Xan said, hiding his amused smile by turning round to pour himself another coffee. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:10 Lumas puts their hand on the counter to rest it without disturbing the owl. Then an ax of darkness appears in their off hand and pulls a chair closer to sit on before vanishing. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:11 "Can you only summon weapons?" Xan asks after seeing Lumas pull a chair closer with an axe. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:13 Lumas shakes their head, a helmet appearing on them for a moment before vanishing. “I can make armor too. And I think I can make other stuff but I’m not sure. I made a lockpick once.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:14 "You mentioned the armour. No, it's just the fact you used an axe to pull closer a chair," Xan shrugs. Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:15 Bellis twitches lightly, and simply chirps. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:15 Lumas looks at Xan. “Weapons are easier. I think the people are mad. They can only think of war.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:16 "What people? Us people?" he gestures at himself as an example.(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:17 Garrett looks at Lumas, and listens silently. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:18 Lumas shakes their head and points to his armored arm. “The people in there.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:19 "People in you're... power?" Xan tilts his head growing intrigued. "Your... what can I call it? It has had other owners?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:21 Lumas shakes their head. “I don’t know how, but I overheard a little. My father killed a lot of people and made this out of them. I couldn’t find anyone in New York afterwards, so I think there’s a lot.” Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:23 Bellis chirps softly. "That must be a heavy weight," Garrett notes softly. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:24 Xan had fallen silent for a few long moments. "It also sounds like powerful magic..." he murmured made a little uncomfortable by the information. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:24 Lumas looks at Xan. “Magic?” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:30 "Yes," Xan says almost certain as he holds his mug tight in his hands. "At least it sounds like it... binding energy of many souls... Makes me uncomfortable. Sounds like high-powered death magic." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:33 Lumas looks down a little. “Sorry.” Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:36 "Why are you sorry?" Xan blinks. "I mean you're here training to be a hero, right?" Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:36 Garrett sits up, and starts tapping on his phone. Bellis seems to be watching Lumas more properly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:38 Lumas nods, growing a bit more confedent. “Yeah.” Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:39 Garrett: "You kind of remind me of Rowan, I mean, much less dramatic...but you're a bit similar."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:41 "So, you're taking something bad and making it good. In my book that's something to be proud of," Xan smiles gently at Lumas trying to reassure them.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:46 Lumas nods, claws growing on their bare arm. “Thanks. Ill try my best.” They look to Garett. “Rowan? The one in the wheelchair?” Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:47 "Mmhmm," Garrett nods, "Making the best of a bad situation." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:47 Lumas looks at the owl. “That’s all we can do, right?” Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:48 Garrett grins. "Exactly." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:49 Lumas stands. “I think I want to shower. Do I... what do I do?” They point to the owl. Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 14:51 Garrett nods and walks over to transfer Bellis to his arm again Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 14:52 Lumas lowers their arm, the armor fading. “Thanks.” They thank Xan as well and make to leave. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 14:53 "See you in class," Xan waves absently with one hand before sipping his coffee.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 15:08 Xan glances to Garrett. "So, Love, just you and me now, huh?" he says with a cheeky smile. Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 15:09 Garrett's attention had fallen to Bellis and he didn't see to notice Xan's words Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 15:12 Alayah wandered into the kitchen eyes still glued to her pad as she dabbled with it. Her ear twitched hearing the presence of other people making her peek up. "Oh, Xan, Garrett... Good morning" she murmurs putting away her pad and pulling off her earphones. "Morning, Alayah, what are those?" Xan says gesturing at the quirky headphones. "Oh, Penny made them for me..." she shrugs glancing round the kitchen. "Has someone made breakfast already?" Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 15:13 "Lumas and I," Garrett answers distractedly. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 15:14 Alayah moved over to the food and her ears flattened against her head. "Is it... safe for me to eat?" She asks Garrett. Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 15:16 "No milk in them, it's just scrambled up eggs." Garrett's still slightly distracted Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 15:19 "Okay, good" she says serving herself some up but she glances to Garrett with a small frown. "You seem distracted?" "He's working on Bellis," Xan explains gesturing to the bird. "Oh, this is Bellis?" Alayah says moving over curiosity lighting her gaze. Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 15:21 "Yes," Garrett nods, "Bellis!" Bellis chirps excitedly. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 15:23 "And of course when Bellis is mentioned he emerges from his haze," Xan teases letting out a low chuckle. Rista also makes a scoffed sound. Alayah reaches out to touch Bellis but pauses. "Oh, wait, may I?" Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 15:26 Garrett nods, "Go ahead." He glances at Xan and pouts. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 15:27 Alayah reaches out to touch Bellis running her fingertips over the metal feathers. "Curious... But she's beautiful." "Hey, I find it charming, Love," Xan smiles holding his hands up in surrender. Notey the Paper-Last Friday at 15:28 Bellis reacts, chirping. 21 April 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 13:50 Alayah smiles and straightens up looking to Garrett. "I think I might be starting to agree with Penny. Are you sure you aren't hypertech?" Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:14 "It be news to me," Garrett laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:24 “I’d like to learn more. For having... grown up in a lab my know how of science is... small.” Alayah says taking a seat at the kitchen island to eat her eggs and toast. Xan hummed. “That class yesterday was certainly more interesting then I thought it would be. Though that might have been cause I was leaning on this guy and Rowan to do all the thinking,” he jokes gesturing at Garrett. When actually in class yesterday he had done average at most the work on his own only very rarely relying on the twin smartie-pies. Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:28 "I can try and teach you anything you'd like, though, I'm more of a math and physics person. Rowan's the one good at biology and chemistry." Garrett offers, "And I'm sure Penny will want to teach you too." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:37 "I'd like that," Alayah nods, as she takes a bite chewing through it before she responded. "My sister was kind of always the smart one..." "You have a sister?" Xan tilted his head curious. "Yes... Well, not exactly..." Alayah's eyes had fallen to her plate. There was a pain behind her calm expression that showed within her gaze. Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:40 Bellis chirps at her. "Anyone can be smart!" Garrett tells her, "If they're willing to try!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:43 Alayah looked up. "Well, I'm here to try new things," she points out but catches Xan's concern expression, tensing, before he shifted his expression to a smile and she relaxed. "Maybe a study group, Love?" Xan suggests to Garrett. "I'd love to make a little chemistry with you." Alayah blushes noticing the flirt because it was that cheesy.(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:44 "Seeing as I think you're going to bomb anything related to Chemistry," Garrett notes, "You might need it." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:48 Alayah blinked looking between the pair, mainly at Garrett. "Ouch, Love, that hurts," Xan chuckles leaning a little closer. "So, you'll teach me, hm?" Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:49 "Rowan's better at Chemistry, though..." Garrett pauses, "Sometimes there's lots of fire." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:50 "I... don't think we're talking about science anymore..." Alayah poses hesitantly aloud. Xan looks to Alayah faux innocence. "And what would we be talking about?" Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:51 Garrett looks at Xan, "More flirts?" He eyes him suspiciously. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:55 Xan leans back holding up his hands in surrender. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he smiles causing Rista to scoff behind him making him glance round with a cheekier smile. Alayah looks between them a soft blush on her cheek not sure what to say so just keeping her mouth full with eggs. Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:56 Garrett rolls his eyes and looks back sat Alayah, "So, is there any science you're interested in?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 17:57 Alayah peeked up seeing the situation was over let out a breath. "Oh, um... Biology... I mean... I suppose I want to know more about my own DNA..." Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 17:59 Garrett: "Ask Rowan! He started doing research on himself after he became half-plant." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 18:00 "I... don't think I've met Rowan yet. Could you introduce me in class today?" she says with a small smile. Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 18:01 "Definitely, though, watch out for flower names," Garrett warns. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 18:02 "I kinda of like mine," Xan shrugs, thinking about what he'd found out about the meaning of 'Fern'. Alayah tilt her head with a frown. "Flower... name? Like Penny and her nicknames?"(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 18:16 Garrett: "Yeah, he grew up in a flower shop, he knows like thousands of flower meanings, and likes to give people flower names based off that." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 18:17 "Oh..." Alayah tilts her head. "That's... interesting" Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 18:28 "It's funny," Garrett laughs, "Like Xan, his means magic." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 18:29 Xan glanced up from his thought. "Among other things," he smirks, gathering the dirty mugs and plates to put in the sink to soon be washed. Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 18:30 Garrett rolls his eyes and grins. Yeah Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 20:14 Penny comes out of the shower room, dressed in her usual duds. "Good mornin' sweet things." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 23:35 Alayah's ears perks before she turned round. "Hey again, Penny... nice shower?" "Ah, Penny" Xan glances over and smirks behind his mug as he brings it to his lips. "So get it now."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 23:36 "Quite refreshin'" Penny says. "Cupcake, Darlin' please tell me we have somethin' to eat ready." Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 23:36 "Lumas and I made breakfast!" Garrett grins. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 23:38 "It's really nice." Alayah says taking another bite. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 23:38 "Hallelujah!" Penny says. "Thank you, cupcake." Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 23:39 Garrett nods, "Doing my part!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 23:40 "Garrett is cupcake?" Xan fights a smile looking to said mentioned. "Well, I suppose you are sweet, Love." Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 23:42 "It's probably not great though," Garrett notes. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 23:44 "All of y'all are sweet." Penny says, "Although darlin' if you'd like being called somethin' sweet, I reckon I could do that." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 23:45 Alayah felt her cheeks blush gently. "No no, this nickname is fine. No need for a change," she flusters, remembering last time. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 23:47 Penny smiles. "As you wish, darlin'." Penny goes to the stove. "Good ol' scrambled eggs?" Notey the Paper-Last Saturday at 23:48 "And toast," Garrett points at a plate stacked with toast. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 23:49 Alayah blows out a breath to cool her cheeks and focuses on eating her food. 22 April 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:00 (Old hard toasts?) Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:00 (No, like just out of the toaster) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:02 Penny grabs eggs as well as toasts, the latter of which she adds jam on top while her eggs she cover with hot sauce. "Thank you, cupcake." Penny comes over and kisses his cheek. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:08 Xan notes the kiss and chuckles. "Definitely, Eseís paíktis" he whispers in Garrett's ear. (Translation: You Player) Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:08 "I still don't know what that means," Garrett frowns at Xan. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:09 "I told you last night, Love" Xan teases settling against the counter right by Garrett giving him the teasing smile. Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:10 "You did?" Garrett tries to remember, "I have a terrible memory when it comes to that kind of stuff." He pauses, "I can list Pi off the 1000s." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:12 "Darn." Penny says, sounding impressed. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:12 "So smart but so ditzy. Are you sure you're not trying to charm the school?" Xan chuckles. Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:12 "Gotta have a hobby," Garrett grins, "I don't think it's that cool, more nerdy." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:13 "Layin' it on thick, aren't ya butterscotch?" Penny says.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:14 Xan looks to Penny at the new nickname. "Oh, is that me?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:15 "I reckon it is." Penny says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:18 "Interesting. Never been nicknamed after candy before. Although, was never nicknamed after a plant either until today," Xan shrugs. "Do I get to hear the reasoning?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:19 "Nuh-uh." Penny says with a michievous grin. Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:20 "See, with flowers you have google," Garrett points at Penny, "It's a mystery with her." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:21 "I'm going to take it as a compliment," he winks at Penny. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:23 "Only sweet thin's get sweet names." Penny says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:24 "Ooo, you think I'm sweet?" Xan purrs and Rista scoffs from the counter scurrying up to Garrett's shoulder. "Ouch, Ris, I'm hurt." Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:27 "Hey, Ris," Garrett says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:29 Ris bleats and settles on Garrett's shoulder closing their eyes to rest. Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:29 Garrett grins at Xan victoriously. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:31 "That's one nice ferret." Penny says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:33 Xan chuckles. "It's only cause I'm being 'a headache of trouble'" he quotes leaning back on the counter. Rista hissed being called a ferret. "She's a polecat," Xan corrects, "she doesn't like the 'f' word." Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 00:33 Garrett just snickers. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:34 "She don't like the F word...?" Penny laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:34 "Opps, that means two thing, huh?" Xan gasps clearly having known what he was doing. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:35 "Nah, I caught your meanin' butterscotch." Penny says. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:37 Xan winked once again at Penny. Alayah who had finished their food got up and moved with the plate to the sink to wash up. Also doing the other things in there. "Hey, I'll get those," Xan jumps in moving over to help. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 00:38 "Well, I reckon we out to go to class, what do y'all say?" Penny says getting up and passi ng her palte to Alayah. "Thank you darlin'" she puts a hand on her shoulder as she speaks. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 00:40 "Sur-re," Alayah's voice stutters as Penny's hand passes on her fur again lighting up her cheeks in a blush. "Yes, I have to go grab my stuff from upstairs. Coming, Love?" Xan asks the last bit to Garrett.(edited) Notey the Paper-Last Sunday at 01:03 Garrett nods, "Yeah, let me get Bellis back to the room." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Sunday at 01:04 Xan heads out once Garrett does making sure to say and wave bye to both Penny and Alayah until later. Alayah focuses on cleaning up the plates trying to ignore Penny's touch. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay